Storm the Castle
by Nickels35
Summary: What happens when a party gets out of hand who will help ,what will happen. A teenage Nikolas Cassadines and Samantha Davis
1. Chapter 1

Sam had just drag Nikolas to yet another party trying to get him to loosen up as she put it trying to the remove the stick up his ass. He complained Sam you know I hate going to these things I feel undressed he had on a button down shirt with jeans . Nikolas we are teenagers this is what we are supposed to be doing she said laughing. Here drink this she said passing him the cup what is this he said, Ohh and I almost forgot to tell you the best part Emily is coming She said with a mischievous grin. As she watched her cousin gulp hard and turned all shades of red. That my friend right there is liquid courage she said winking at him. It was no secret that Nikolas really liked Emily he would always get nervous and ramble when trying to ask her out. He looked down at his cup that his cousin gave him Sam I dont want to be mad a fool of he said would i ever steer you wrong she said smiling as she drank her cup. Nikolas scoffs yes yes you would whattt She said as she feigned innocence. He loved his younger cousins but she was trouble and they both knew it she liked toting the line and he stayed far from it. But he would do anything for her as he sat there in his thoughts that's why he was at this party. She was going to meet her boyfriend who happens to be Emily's older brother who her mother had forbid her from seeing. He shook his head but Sam being Sam she dances to the beat of her own drum. As they rode the launch to the mainland isn't it better then being in that stuffy castle she said breaking him from his thoughts. Yeah sure he said trying to hide his excitement because he told his self earlier today he would speak to Emily and now was his chance. What happens if you get caught I won't I told my mother were going to the music festival in the park it's over at Sam said smiling. You think you have it all figured out huh Nikolas said straighten up as the the launch stop on the docks. Just a little bit she said laughing now drink up don't want the cops to find us with that now do we. Then down there cups and threw it in the waste bin and walked to the party that was happening at Jason's best friends house 18 year old Michael Corinthos who everyone knows as Sonny. They knocked on the door his girlfriend Carly let them hey Nikolas, Sammy are you supposed to be here she said eying the girl. Yes yes I am Sam said relax Carly my mother thinks I'm at the festival in the park I went there took a bunch of pictures then went to pick up Nicky her she said grabbing his cheeks as he swatted her hands away Samantha stop it. So no worries Caroline my alibi is airtight now are you going to let us in or what Sam said yeah come on in let's party Carly shouted. Sam and Nikolas made there way through the crowd of there class mates everyone was there. Sam got her and Nikolas another round of drinks she passed him the cup drinking up As he eyed Emily from across the room he looked at his cup and drunk the whole now go get her tiger she said patting him on the back. He was a ball of nerves as he made it across the room. 20 bucks says he blows someone from behind her says she turned around and saw Lucky standing there grinning at her I will take your bet and raises you 40 Spencer Sam said. Your own Davis but don't put when you lose Lucky teased. Lose what Jason said as he walked up and put his arms around Sam's waist and rested his head on her shoulder given her a kiss. Hi babe Lucky owes me 60 bucks when he lose because I'm going to win she 're betting that Nicky boy finally tyres to talk to your sister Lucky said laughing. Jason looked at the both of them seriously" Ohh stop it " Sam said Nikolas is harmless she said looking at Jason then turning her head to watch. Good evening Emily you look lovely this evening Nikolas said hello Nikolas your looking causal today did Sam pick out your outfit he blushed how could you tell. You don't have your sweater she said with a smile may I have this dance he said Yes Emily said with I smile as she put her hands in his. Boomm pay up Spencer Sam yelled victorious well i'll be damned Lucky said shaking his head as he gave her the 60$ dollars. Jason just laughed as Lucky stood there dumbfounded never make a bet that you can't win Sam said watching Emily and Nikolas dance.

Nikolas felt as if his heart was going to burst as he danced with her in complete silence. I was hoping they both said when they Spoke you go first Nikolas said always being the gentleman I was hoping you would come I wanted to know if you would be my date to the Spring formal. Nikolas looked of there shocked I thought you were going with Zander smith he said she jerked her head up what would have gave you that impression Emily asked. Well I was going to ask you the other day when Zander informed me he was already accompanying you he said. Nikolas I'm not going with Zander Emily said looking him straight in the eyes then yes I will be honored to accompany you to spring formal Nikolas said as the song stop would you like a beverage he said sure she said laughing. As they walked over to the kitchen to get a drink


	2. Trouble brewing

As Emily and Nikolas mad there way to the Kitchen but was stopped by Zander what's going on Em he said nothing Nikolas shot back with a glare Cassadines I was talking to Emily. We going to get a drink she said rolling her eyes and grab Nikolas' s hand and walked around him. As they walked in the Kitchen Ohh geese Samantha they have doctors for that he said all she did was flip him off. Uncle Stefan and your mother would be appalled with such unlady like behaviour he said with a smirk. it tells jokes who are you and what have you done with my cousin she said waiving her hand in his face.

Really funny Samantha Nikolas said what would you like miss Quartermaine a beer is fine thank you Emily replied. Nikolas would you like some Vodka Sam said in her best Russian accent no Samantha he said shaking his head. Always a comedian drunkenness is not proper behavior for a Prince Nikolas told her and bam there it is the Sam said "what" Nikolas asked. The stick that you keep putting back in your ass Sam replied. As Emily started laughing so hard she started to choke as both Nikolas , Jason and Sam all went to check to make sure She was ok. In the midst of the chaos Zander poured something in his drink and left the Kitchen he thought to himself thanks for the save Sam who does he think he is Emily is my girl . Carly came up on him you know if you keep trying to pick a fight with him Sam will kick your ass right she said rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Zander stood and watched Emily with Nikolas and got even angrier this guy hasn't even been here a year and everyone likes him. A few hours later while Sam dragged Nikolas back to spoon island With the help on Jason and his friend Shawn. " STORM THE CASTLE" Nikolas yelled, hey Nicky drink this coffee I need you to sober up because uncle Stefan will kill you and me if he finds you drunk and not to mention the Hell i get from my mother. Jase I don't get it he had 2 drinks there is no way he should be this hammered, you dont think someone spiked his drink do you Sam said.

I don't know Sam but who would do that he doesn't hangout much Sam besides you Lucky and Patrick. Ummm guys where are we taking him Shawn said interrupting them, ohhh we have to take him through the stables the tunnels upstairs to his room Sam said. "Through the tunnels " Shawn said looking at Sam flabbergasted , yeah there are tunnels all through Windermere just like the house in Greece Sam said like it was nothing . Jason shrugged his shoulders and he and Shawn looked at each other incredulously she didn't really just say that like it was nothing did she Shawn said, Jason shook his head and chuckled.

You know what guys Nikolas said party at my house next weekend my uncle want be home ' , I had a blast don't loook at me like that Samantha. This is me removing the stick from my ass as you put it Nikolas said stammering on his words as they made there way through the stables to the tunnels. You have to make a left here and go up the stairs then I will drop him off in his room. Jason you know your not so bad Nikolas said "what did you do to piss off my aunt" shhh Nikolas Sam said cutting him off.

As they got a drunken Nikolas into the house virtually unseen were they put him in his room. As she was going into her room she was stopped by Mrs. Landry is do you need anything Ms. Davis nope Sam said never turning around rushing into her room . Mrs Landry laughed and shook her head she knew Sam was a spirited you woman she would leave her hangover cure in the morning like she always did. She realized Sam kept everyone on there toes never knowing what to expect from the girl.

That weekend went buy relatively fast and uneventful Nikolas couldn't wait to see Emily and Sam couldn't wait to do the complete opposite of what she was told to do

At school Monday Nikolas had huge smile on his face when he saw her' Hey ' Emily he said 'hello' Nikolas she said smiling brightly back at him. May I sit here he asked 'sure ! she said you know you don't have to ask you know Emily said giggling. It's proper just then Sam plopped down on the chair Nicky boy ,Emily she said leaning against the wall of the table with her legs stretched out. See Emily said laughing shaking her head at Sam, Samantha he said looking at her your a lady please don't sit that way.

A Lady scoffed Zander I doubt it everyone want a spin on Sam's spinning wheel Zander ! Emily shouted please don't start. Everyone at school Nikolas and Sam were each other Soft spot. What Sam and Nikolas both said standing up come on Sam everyone knows did the deed with Lorenzo before you got with Jason that's why he got with you in the first place. Your easy how do I say it a whore I would know how to say that in Russian or Greek for that matter he said looking at Nikolas. Take that back and don't ever speak about Sam that way again Nikolas said stepping in front of Sam why would I do that Zander said pushing Nikolas.

Zander enough Emily said trying to defuse the escalating situation knowing Sam was going to snap. Nikolas he is trying to make you mad and he is using Sam to do it just walk away. Nikolas stood down and was getting ready to walk away but Zander wouldn't let it go he kept on trying to egg Nikolas on. Don't worry your cousin will have bed ever guy in the sophomore class before Do... and with that Nikolas and Sam both hit him right in his face. Zander fell back and Nikolas let off on him pouncing on the other boy pummeling him. Zander got up and charged at Nikolas widely catching the Prince off guard. Carly had already grabbed Sam knowing her friend didn't need anymore trouble as Lucky ,Shawn and Lorenzo broke up the fight. And you Nikolas shot at Lorenzo telling people you slept with my cousin he said pushing Lorenzo back. How dare you make up lies knowing damn well you never did a damn thing with her because your were to busy shacking up with that Brenda girl at our house.

Lorenzo looked confused wait Sam is my friend Lorenzo said well that isn't what your pal Zander said. As Shawn and Lucky held him back oh what the Hell Smith why you putting me in this with him because your mad he talking to your ex girlfriend Lorenzo said irritatingly. The Dean came and broke up the situation taking Nikolas,Zander and Lorenzo all to the principles offices.

Sam you know that isn't true what Zander said right Jason loves you Sam "yeah ok" Sam said looking down at her boots. Don't yeah ok me look at me Sam Carly said to the younger girl Zander is mad that your cousin is talking to Emily and he knows your Nikolas 's only soft spot. I know Carly it's just made me wonder that's all Sam said I got to go walking away. Carly looked at Emily find your brother and fast because we don't need him being blindsided because she is going to blow as both girls went there separate ways.

As Sam walked around the corner she was stopped by school security and brought to the principles offices. She sat down next to Nikolas " hey there Rocky" she said running her hands through her hair dryly. Are you ok Nikolas interjected he said looking at his cousin with concern in his eyes. Yeah I am she said shrugging her shoulders just as he was about to speak Nikolas Cassadines and Samantha Davis please come in to the principles offices please both teens got up and walked into her office sitting next to each other.

Which one of you are going to tell me what happened first of all Samantha had nothing to do with the altercation Nikolas said posturing his self in the chair. No offense taking but that is not what mister Smith said. I attacked Zander because he insulted my cousins honor and i will not stand for it Nikolas said smiling at Sam. Would you care to tell me what started it and what mister Smith said Mrs Butler asked. If it's all the same to you Mrs Butler I rather not repeat it Nikolas said. I will take whatever punishment you will give but my cousin had nothing to do with it .

I'm sorry mister Cassadines but Samantha is in here because she was supposed to be staying out of trouble. Yes I understand but she did nothing to Zander Nikolas said he attacked her without provocation. Mrs. Butler looked between both teens and Saud miss Davis wait for your step father in the office will try again Tomorrow .But this is your last warning of there will be no spring formal for you do I make myself clear miss Davis 'Yes ma'am ' Sam said leaving the office. Great just great she said to herself Jax is coming knowing she was in trouble regardless.

Since this is your first offense I will give you a reprieve but I don't want to see you in my office again do you understand Mrs Butler said . Yes ma'am I assure i will not be making an encore here Nikolas replied . Very well then you may go and wait with your cousin to be picked up.


	3. Ahha moment

Sam ,Nikolas get in the car Jax said courtly his patience was Waring thin with his stepdaughter antics and now she got Nikolas involved. We're going to Windermere were your mother and your uncle will be soon as there meetings are over and maybe Sam you can explain what kind of trouble you pulled your cousin into the man said. Sam sat in the backseat and rolled her eyes, Jax I assure you Sam did nothing wrong it was what was done to her Nikolas replied Sam smiled at him trying to defend her to her father.

But she knew it was futile even trying to convince him, she shook her head as they approached the docks to head over to Windermere. Jax and the two teens entered the manor and went into the parlor over looking the stables. You guys sit in here when your uncle and aunt get here we will figure this out he said taking his call.

Hey thanks for trying to defend me but it's pointless Nikolas I'm going to be guided any way even when I'm innocent. You don't have to thank me I told the truth Nikolas said smirking and I would do anything for you he said laughing. What's so funny Sam asked did you see the shiners we gave Zander he said laughing. They both laughed then there was a silence you know Sam your not always guilty. You just want your mom to hear you she looked at Nikolas and she said nothing.

Jax stopped at the door when he heard them talking, Nikolas I realized along time ago that I'm never going to be who she wants me to be. I will be the constant disappointment to her and Jax Sam said. No your not Sam you get good grades and you come on Nikolas you heard Jax he already assumed in was guilty no matter how many times you told him otherwise she said cutting Nikolas off.

Even when I do the right thing it's still I could have handled it there way so why try I will dote her line and when I graduate i will go my own way. She has Krissy as her chance to get it right she said shrugging her shoulders. Jax walked away and he bumped into Alexis and Stefan Alexis I need to speak to you before we go in there. How bad is it this time Stefan said sighing at how precocious his niece is. Jax said all I'm certain of what happened but there was a fight I haven't gotten all the details. Was it Courtney again Alexis asked 'No' Jax said it was Zander smith.

What Stefan and Alexis said Sam had a fight with Zander Smith this is getting out of hand I am going to handle this now she said storming off Alexis wait he said grabbing for her but she was way ahead of him and Stefan.

She slammed open the parlor door Samantha start talking now my patience is already were thin and now you pulled your cousin into to this start now Alexis said glaring at her daughter. Sam just looked at Nikolas and shook her head, Alexis I think you need to here them out Jax said interjecting. Nikolas said might I speak please I can clear everything up all the adults looked at the boy . Nikolas I get you trying to cover for your cousin but it's not going to work Alexis said. I agree Stefan said but I would like to hear the whole story.

So Nikolas you have the floor we want the truth Stefan and Alexis said. Ok he said this started Friday night at the music festival when I started talking to Emily Quartermaine and Zander was were ever Emily was and he tried to start something but Sam told him to back off he sniped at Emily and I the whole night I asked her to spring formal and he didn't like that he found out over the weekend.

And was starting with me the whole day but I ignored him until I didn't Nikolas said. Is that when Sam got involved Alexis asked ' No' the boy answered. So at lunch I was talking with Emily ,Samantha came and sat down and that is when Zander came insulting her and I told him to take it back he did not he continued to push it so i hit him we fought until Lucky, Shawn and Lorenzo broke it up. Then I got until shoving match with Lorenzo until the Dean came and defused everything.

What did my spirited niece do this time Kristina Sr. Asked coming in the parlor. We are just getting to that part Alexis said Turning to facing the two teenagers. She was in the mix of it but she did nothing Nikolas said protecting his cousin. What do you mean in the mix Alexis asked she was there with me that's all Nikolas asked. There is more to this story I'm sure of it Alexis said Sam your turn, you don't want the truth mom you want me to be guilty Nikolas just gave you a play by play. So no matter how many times I tell it your not going to believe me anyway so what's the point mother she getting agitated.

I'm getting to the bottom of this Samantha that's what we're here for Sam but no one here believes Nikolas story because it's just isn't like him. But aunt Alexis you should have heard the things he was saying about her it was crude and salacious Nikolas said jumping up now getting angry. What did he say Stefan said things I dare not to repeat the boy replied. Don't bother Nikolas it's like I told you before it doesn't matter Sam said storming out the house. Sam you get back her Alexis shouted after her let her go Jax said I think there telling the truth. I agree Stefan and Kristina said agreeing with Jax, Nikolas said because it is. Nikolas said you know what Sam is right you don't hear her he replied before walking off, Uncle Stefan I'm going for a ride on Goldie.

Sam ran as fast as she could soon as she got off of the launch until she ran straight into someone's rock hard abs. Hey you Jason said pulling her into his arms


	4. Fallouts

"Hey you " Jason said pulling her into his arms what's going on , what's didn't happen she said. Then it dawned on her what are you doing down here she asked, I was coming to find you Carly told me what happened. She raised her eyebrows here you were going to brace the almighty Alexis Davis really she said. I would do anything for you don't you know that Jason said don't listen to Zander he was looking for away to hurt Nikolas and your it.' Why you say that' Sam said because Sam you and Nikolas are like brother and sister then cousins

And Nikolas keeps to himself but he is very protective over you and Emily are his soft spots. And he wants Emily so he is upset that she doesn't want him anymore and she is interested in your cousin. What happened with with your mom she is beyond furious she thinks it was me and Nikolas is just covering because he doesn't want me to get in trouble.

She has no faith in me so why should I have Any in her I think I should move in with Carly. Why babe Jason asked because I'm done fighting with her Jace every time I give her honesty she doesn't believe a damn word I say . I'm sorry babe let's get get out off here let's go for a ride. First let's go to my house so i can pack a bag and take it to Carly 's. She said taking his hand and walking back to his bike and riding away in a hurry.

Windermere

'Nikolas ' Alexis said coming forward putting her drink down, Aunt Alexis let's stop with the formalities what did you mean when you said Sam was right. He sighed you don't hear Sam , Samantha she said, any she tells you the truth bit you never listen she sat here today and she told you the truth. And you brushed her off like her feelings and what she says don't matter , out of everyone in this family besides Aunt Krissy Sam is the only one who owns they crazy things she does.

She lives and she is not afraid of being herself she puts herself out there for you and you shut her down every time. Do you ever pay her any mind when she gets straight A's no only when she doesn't act according to what you want her to be.

That's not true I love Sam I won't her to use her full potential Alexis said, No aunt Alexis you want her to be you and she isn't. Sam is great just the way she is but you are breaking her heart my actions today are on me I saw someone degrading my cousin and I took action. Why because made her feel cheap and small and you know what you and Jax did the same thing he did I think her heart took a beating today.

Do you know that when we left school and Jax berated her she didn't even defend herself it's like she knew you guys wouldn't believe her anyway so why fight. I fought Zander today because he insulted my cousin and he has been pushing and pushing me and he made a grievous error in trying to hurt Sam and you know what I do n t regret it one bit because it was the right thing to do.

You see Aunt Alexis Sam always fought my battles not because I couldn't because she says it was the right thing to do and that what you do for family. To everyone else Sam attitude may come across as if she doesn't care but she does and she hurts easily. I just want my little girl back Alexis said with tears in her eyes ,she is still there she just became her own person.

Stefan listened from the doorway and smiled he had never been more proud in his entire life then in that moment, Alexis you know he is right he said entering the room Sam is a lot like Kristina. Wild and vivacious and likes to live on her own terms and she isn't afraid of taking risk.

That scares me Alexis said she can get hurt and I can lose her like her father Stefan said. Dmitry did what he thought was necessary to protect to you and Samantha from Helena he gave his life for his daughter. And his daughter has his adventurous spirit and that is why you are afraid you think Alexis Stefan said you can't live that way.

Nikolas just watched he remembers Dmitry vaguely but he heard the stories . 'May I Speak' Nikolas asked, what's on your mind Nikolas Stefan replied. Why don't you tell Sam that instead of ridiculing her for being different or being like the boy you loved.

That's when it dawned on her that Sam has all the qualities that she loved in Dmitry from his piercing chocolate brown eyes and his taste for adventure and pushing the limits and that's when she knew she had to talk to her daughter.

Nikolas text- Sam party at Windermere this weekend theios, theia will be out of town for the weekend and its been a stressful so what do you say.

Sam-I dont know Nicky I'm already in trouble don't need anymore She replies

Nikolas- oh but your not I think me and Theios got through to her please Sam Pimp my castle wink wink

Sam- will see Nicky I will consider pimping your castle.

Nikolas- go home and speak to your mom Sam love you

Sam- don't feel like talking I need to breathe I will talk to you later bye

Alexis and Jax penthouse

When she left Windermere she had a lot to think about Alexis went into there home office and unlocked a cabinet and took out the contents of it and brought it into the living room. She just started at the face That was so much like her daughter she must have sat there for a longtime because she never heard her husband come in.

Is that him Jax asked is what finally broke her from her trance. Yeah she said barely a whisper still staring , Jax came around and sat down next to her Sam looks just like him. Yeah and his thirst for adventure ,never backing down attitude, loyal and extremely protective of the people he loved he use to say hiding behind a book Natasha is not living and live like it's your last day. That's not a bad way to live we should enjoy our lives Alexis Jax responded.

But look were it got him Jax I don't want that for Sam Alexis said with tears in her eyes I can't lose her Jax I can't. You won't but you can't stop her from living Sam has fall and get back again she may look like him and act like him but she is you as well. You think so she asked looking up at her husband, I know so she is intelligent, passionate ,courageous and strong just like her mother.

He said with a dazzling smile you made her who she is and yeah she may seem different she has grown up Alexis but she is still your little girl. The one who wants your approval the one who wants to have your confidence.

Alexis Sam is 16 do you remember being that age and so unsure about were you fit that is were she is. Its been a couple of hours ago have you are jax asked his wife yeah at Windermere with Stefan,Kristina and Nikolas ok then I'm heading up to bed you coming no not yet I will wait a little while for Sam to come in. Not realizing as she came in she put her briefcase on top of the letter left for her.

Lookout point

Who was that Jason asked as they sat there in each other's arms, Nikolas he wants to have a party Saturday night night my uncle leaves Friday afternoon around 1. What about your aunt isn't she there he asked, yeah she is but she is leaving Thursday morning for a show in L.A.

What does he have in mind Jason said with a chuckle stop don't laugh at him he is trying to impress your sister trying to let her know he can relax she said slapping his arm. Jason laughed even harder Jace Sam said pouting pretending to be upset, he kissed her on her neck.

I'm just saying this should be interesting because the last time he was drunk he was screaming storm the Castle drinking ,fighting and having parties what's next tattoos. What are you saying Jace she said Turning around to listen,I'm saying you my little firecracker are finally got him to open up.

Nope I think it is all your sister s doing she said laughing, ahhh Jason said groaning don't remind me, aww come on Jace there so cute together. Stop he whispered taking hold of her face then devouring her lips as he pulled her closer to him. She hesitate and put her hands on his chest. Jace she whispered Sam Zander is wrong you know that I love you, he doesn't know how I feel about you Sam he said cupping her face.

He upset Emily broke up with him after the drug thing and he wants to hurt you because he feels your pushing Nikolas on Emily. But if it makes you feel any better he has a matching black eye to the one your cousin gave him when i seen him. You say him she asked yeah when Carly told me what he said I stormed off looking for him because I knew he hurt you and i won't let him or anyone else do that.

Really she asked really was all he replied with a smile on his face as he pulled her in kissed her I love you and I will tell you everyday until you get that i will never let anyone hurt you he whispered . Pulling her closer until she straddled him as she sat on top of his lap, he began to kiss her down her neck to her collarbone.

She gasped as he bit her neck then licked his tongue over it , there kiss became intense. She slipped her hands under his shirt he whispered Sam are you sure she looked into his eyes shaking her head yes. But not here then a mischievous smile came to her face how about Saturday night after or before the party.

Meanwhile my love can you take me to Carly 's need to get showered and changed. I thought you were going home Jason asked Jace I'm not in the mood for a Cassadines war of words I promise I will speak to her tomorrow or when I'm ready. Fine but you need to talk to her Sam, yeah sure like you do Alan Sam said looking at him daring him to prove her wrong point taking Jason said. Now can you come tuck me in at Carly's she said smiling at him of course I can I have to make sure sure your safe he said with a sly grin.

Alexis and Jax penthouse

Alexis was awakened by her husband hands on her shoulder you've been here all night she looked at him confused, what time is it Alexis asked 5:30 Jax said she jumped up is Sam upstairs sleep. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes no I got up to wake her up but she wasn't in there her bed doesn't even looked slept in.

Where is my daughter Alexis stumbled to her phone and checked for missed messages none she said. Jax checked the answering machine none here either he said looking at the frantic look in his wife's eyes. Alexis dials her daughters number but no answer it why would she not call or leave a message to let me know she is safe she said pacing the the living room floor.

We're could she be I will call Stefan to see if she went to Windermere she said running to the landline knocking over her briefcase and the contents of the table not caring. Jax walked over and picked it up and found Sam's letter, Alexis he said trying to get her attention as she spoke to Stefan. Alexis he said it louder and getting her attention showing her the letter. Stefan I will call you back Jax found a letter she left she said hanging up. She walked closer to Jax as he held out the letter afraid of what it said


	5. New beginnings happy endings

Alexis took the letter from her husband hands and opened

 _dear Mom_

 _I'm writing this letter because I couldn't face the disappointment in your eyes yet again . And to say I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be and I can't pretend to be either it wouldn't do either of us any good to do so. I'm going to stay by Carly 's tonight then probably Windermere after we need timeline and space from each other before we both say something we both regret. You win mom at the end of the year I will go to the boarding school you planned on sending._

 _I seen the pamphlets you get to send away your greatest disappointment and start over with Jax no worries mom. I love you I do I wish you just once hear me somewhere along the lines we lost each other maybe it was when I had my own likes or whatever. I see it in your eyes and Jax's eyes your tired and fed up I apologize if I can't grasp on using words instead of my hands._

 _So I'm gone all my love Sam_

Alexis set out a gut wrenching cry she dropped the letter as Jax pulled her in to his arms. Is ok Alexis I promise he said she she thinks we don't love her or want her around because we want to have a child. She founded the pamphlets for the boarding schools, she doesn't want to come home I need my little girl she said I can't lose her. You won't I will do everything in my power to get her back I promise Jax said as the sat there they didn't even know how long they sat there .

Until Stefan let himself in with Nikolas coming in behind him Did you find her do you know where she is he said . Yes Alexis said looking up at her brother who noticed her tear stand face is she well does my mother have her Stefan asked No she is at Carly's she needs her space away from me Alexis said sadly. Still with the Spencer girl Stefan said yes Carly is her best friend Alexis said.

Days later after Sam got settled at her at Carly's apartment were she worked diligently to avoid her mother at all cost because she still wasn't ready to talk to her yet. There was a knock at the door when she opened it there was here mother I tried to stay away as long as I could but I have something you need to hear. Sam stepped out of the way letting her mother in.

Alexis sat come here she said as Sam shifted nervously by the door she came and sat down to the opposite side of the sofa folding her legs under her body. Alexis opened a box and handed it to her. What's this Sam said that is your father Alexis said Sam stared intently at the picture there was a picture of her in her father's arms.

His name was Dmitry Gerodie Kalagris and he was everything to me Alexis said , ahhh ok you never told me a lot about him Sam said. Sam sweetheart you are so much like him it scares that I will lose you like I lost him. You are fiercely independent, protective and not afraid of taking risk not afraid of doing the wrong thing for the right reasons.

But see that is what got him killed its not that I don't love you Sam it's because I can't lose you he gave his life so we could be here together. Because my father and his parents wanted us to put you up for adoption and he fought for us they gave us a year.

If we could not handle things they would take you away from us but with a lot of help from Stefan we did ok he worked I went to school . But when My father died Helena found out and she wanted you and me gone but she wanted to torture me first she took you from me taunting me. We were home alone and I can't remember what happened but he got you away from here and gave you tell me and told me to run and I did.

And I thought all the times that he stood for us I could stand for us so I gave you to the neighbor downstairs and went back but he was already gone she killed him. And she laughed how it was my fault and called me all kinds of names. But that is when Stefan came and saved me from her and whisked us away. They were both crying now I look at you say and I see his fighting spirit I can't I just can't Alexis said pulling Sam into her arms.

I'm not going anywhere I promise mom Sam said looking at her mother she finally understood she was holding on to hard. Mom I may look like him and act like him but I'm not him I part you know Sam replied. Alexis let out a dry laugh wiping the tears from her daughters face I know honey Jax said the same thing.

Sam went through the pictures she seen a picture of her parents with a moped behind them smiling. A moped Sam said showing her mom the picture with a raised eyebrows, Alexis snatched the picture yes a moped Sam the same way your so fond of Jason's motorcycle. I loved your father's moped through her laughter mom it's not even the same thing it doesn't even go fast at all. They laughed and talked and cried for the rest of the afternoon.

So will you come home Alexis said maybe there is hope for us yet but I'm going to spend the weekend at Windermere going through uncle Stefan's massive library for my report ,fine you will come home after our customary family dinner deal ok Sam said with a smile on her face.

Windermere Saturday night

The party was in full swing so what do you think Sam asked as she bumping Nikolas it amazing he said smiling at her. But if this goes wrong and you know it will I will take full responsibility for this Sam said. No you will do no such thing Nikolas said looking at her in a incredulous manner it's on me it's my house Sam. And I won't let you either Nikolas says and what will you do Nicky.

I am I Prince you know she said laughing I happy to see you smile again he said smiling at her you and aunt Alexis spoke right. Yeah we did everything is going to be alright she said kissing Nikolas on the cheek thanks. For what he asked for backing me up I know it wasn't easy for you to go against what the adults say.

Any time now there is a young lady that I'm going to dance with he said waving to Emily from across the room . Spencer you owe me dance she shouted walking towards the group with Nikolas who is the girls with Lucky I don't know Nikolas but act normal Sam said.

As they approached hey Lucky Emily who is this he said referring to Elizabeth and Sarah. Emily smiled brightly Nikolas Sam this is Sarah and her sister Elizabeth ' hi 'Sam and Nikolas responded in unison. Sam is my brother Jason's everything Emily said well speak of the devil . When Jason walks up to them hugging Emily and kissing Sam shall we miss Davis anytime Morgan by guys Sam said walking away hand in hand.

Spencer Sam shouted you still owe me a dance and my money Sam yelled from across the room. Laughing Lucky yelled back the night is still young Davis he said ,Nikolas shook his head little brother you never learn do you. Shall we dance miss Quartermaine yes we shall Emily said laughing nice outfit she said as they swayed to the music.

Carly came with Sonny, Shawn and Max and some broad name Jordan that Carly was not to thrilled about. She was all to eager to join there group. Why are the new girls here she whispered to Sonny same reason your here he said. Well I know Nikolas and Sam she is my best friend, I bet you my cousin asked them to come .

Whatever I'm getting a drink Shawn said taking his date by the hand and going to mingle with there peers. Carly rolled her eyes in protest and muttering something about another thirsty bitch Sonny eyed her Carly what's a matter her boyfriend asked I don't trust that bitch pointing to Shawn 's date.

And we're are my best friends any way as Carly scanned the room for them, there around somewhere this place is huge Sonny said. He pulled her close let's not worry about everyone else and dance with me he said whispering in her ear.

Pulling her on the dance floor bumping into Patrick and Robin sorry about that hi robin you look fantastic Sonny said giving her a hug. Carly rolled her eyes hey Corinthos she said cutting him off are you going to give a girl that dance asked and received see you later guys.

Kelly's diner

After a romantic evening in the city Alexis and Jax were having dessert at Kelly's when man Nikolas Cassadines is the best man I love that guy man one said. That cousin of his I would nail if it wasn't for her six foot one appendage . The second shorter one say you may not want to do that he may kick your ass like he did Zander they said last. And it peaked Alexis interest why is that she turned and ask the two boys.

Who both had deer in headlights look on there face Mrs Davis the both stuttered out I a ment no disrespect about your daughter the shorter one said the taller one said why we see were she gets it from her mom is hot she is totally a milf. Landon shut up the shorter one said shaking his head. Alexis looked in shock what's a milf she turned and to ask Jax.

Uhmmm he stuttered trying to find the words to explain he coughed then whispered it ear her eyes went big with shock. What is wrong with you she scolded the boys I could be your mother. Well Ms Davis your not our mother what are your names I'm going to speak to your parents the taller boy said I'm Landon James and my little buddy here is Corey Gaines .

Do you ever shut up man I mean seriously dude you just talk, talk,talk do me a favor Landon never do any crimes. The two you get out of here Jax bellowed shaking his head in annoyance. You do know that you sent them away with out getting answers right Alexis said Looking at her husband laughing. You know the kid had one thing right Jax said" oh yeah and what's that "you are one pretty hot mama he said with a sly grin kissing his wife.

We need to call and check on Sam and Nikolas she said taking out her phone and calling Sam and Nikolas cellphone but got no answer. Well it is late but those two go nowhere with out there cellphones she said pondering.

Kristina made it back to Windermere and was ready to crash after her shows she done in L.A all she wanted to do was sleep but when she opened the door her eyes dropped as. Hello she yelled as the party raged on she had to stop it before it went any further so she walked through the party virtually unnoticed by the teens. She tapped Lucky on the shoulder at the as she pulled out the music. I know that isn't scotch your drinking Lucky Spencer.

The boy was shocked he looked as if he seen a ghost ummm" hi" Kristina he said stammering over his words hello teenagers this party is over now if you dont leave on will be calling your parents thank you and goodnight. Now we're are my dear niece and nephew she said looking at him he stuttered I don't know I haven't seen them in a while. As all the kids made a mass exit Nikolas came what the Hell Lucky let's get the music going ass his eyes landed on his aunt in shock

Oh Lucky and Caroline Spencer you will be staying along with with Mr Butler ,Ms Scorpio and my dear nephew and Ms Quartermaine she said smiling you will be sitting. Ok Nicky why did you stop the music Sam said as the rest of her statement died on her lips when she saw her aunt.

Oh dear niece so lovely that you join us Kristina said smiling at her you too Mr Morgan Quartermaine. "Shit "Sam said under her breathe do you think she knows she whispered to Jason as they made there way to the sofa, I don't think so Jason said smiling at her.

Do any of you have any idea what could have happened if I wasn't the one to come in what would have if someone had got alcohol poisoning or the cops showed up. Then what would you and Samantha have done Nikolas your are 17. I knew you two were up to something but i did not think you would do this.

But luckily for the both of you I'm not telling your uncle or your mother or your parents. Because all of you are going to participate in this years nurses ball she said with a smile all my handy little helpers. As she heard music moans and groans of displeasure as she watched Sam and Carly roll there eyes, Emily,Robin and Lucky sigh relief and Nikolas,Jason and Shawn shake there head in disbelief.

Oh and Mr Butler and Mr Morgan you will be performing isn't that great as they both looked as if the color had drained from there faces. Jason spoke first and if we dont he said then my dear sister will know you were here and your continuously seeing her daughter behind her back. Trust me it will be the last time you see each other Kristina said "you wouldn't" Sam said 'oh dear niece' i would Kristina said. B-but that's blackmail Sam said looking at her aunt i know its a family trait i have gotten really good at it i might say Kristina said.

Then there was a knock at the door Kristina answered who is it P.C.P.D the officer said goodnight detective how may I help you Kristina said to detective Garcia yes you can miss Cassadine I got a tip of a party with underage drinking going on here. Well as you can see no party just my niece and nephew and few of there friends here rough housing she said looking at him.

Ok well then I will be on my way then Detective Garcia said let's go he said to the officers. Well have a pleasant night detective Kristina said a she close the door now do i have a deal or you can take your chances with those guy's and your parents.

Sam and Jason both looked at each other" fine "Jason said begrudgingly good boy she said tapping Jason on his shoulder. Now with that said I want this place cleaned up before i come back down she said going up to her room.

Shawn looked at Sam your auntie is cruel as all the kids laughed, Lucky says hey Jason do you know what your going to do at the nurses ball a little musical number he said laughing, i can't imagine you doing that Jace with the singing and dancing Shawn said looking at Jason laughing. As Jason glared at the two of them haha laugh it up you won't be laughing long as all the kids laughed. Aww come on Jace that is kind of funny Carly said in hermit of giggles.

Somewhere in Europe

How are they? the person asked Stefan ,further apart then I have ever seen them before Natasha is afraid for her daughter Stefan replied . Samantha is a very precocious young woman which drives her mother crazy she is not afraid of risk. Very much like someone else we know Stefan said with a slight chuckle and she is looking for a place to belong.

Putting the file down on the table as the man looked through it she is gorgeous just like her mother he said. But she has her grandmothers eye's and Alexandra is married to this chum he doesn't even look like her type the man said grievously. He is good to her and Samantha Stefan said well i guess that is good as the man stared at Sam's pictures.

Thank you for all of your Intel Mr Cassadine it was greatly appreciated. All I ever wanted is for them to be safe but if your mother moves against them I want hesitate to put her in the ground. Enough blood has been spilt but I know things your mother knows nothing of said the man said.

What doesn't my mother know Stefan questioned the man eyes lit up I will not put that on you Stefan the way she goes on and on about doing things in Mikkos's name that he wouldn't like. I will unleash something so fierce she will regret it the man said with a cruel laugh. I'm sure my mother is very deserving of whatever that is you decide on doing.

Windermere

It will be just real quick to make sure they didn't burn the house down and Stefan gave the staff the weekend off so yes I'm checking Alexis said with a slight chuckle ,Alexis you said you would work on your trust with your daughter this isn't it Jax said. I know what I said Jax glaring at her husband really quick I promise but if they had answer there phones we wouldn't have to come here now would we. I guess your right but I don't have a good feeling about this Jax says.

They checked on both Sam and Nikolas to find them both past out in there rooms awe Jax look how innocent they look. Something definitely happened and I will find out she said leaving.

The following morning Kristina invited her and Jax to brunch hello dear sister good morning she said giving her a hug and a kiss. I was surprised to hear from you when did you get in Alexis asked oh I got I'm late last night "NIKOLAS DARLING AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY HELLO ALEXIS IS HERE" she said with a smile. Please don't shout Nikolas grumbled as he lifted his head from of the table. Hello auntie Jax it is a pleasure to see you both the boy said.

SAMANTHA DARLING CAN YOU BRINGING THE FOOD IN PLEASE Ughhh Nikolas grumbled about again. Why are you shouting Alexis asked her sister no reason she said smiling. Alexis and Jax looked at each other feeling something was amidst. Look Sam mommy is here why don't you go give her a hug shaking her body. Is this really necessary aunt Krissy Sam said as she place the plate on the table.

Go in Sammy give mommy a hug I'm sure she can use one Sam gave her mother hug as she winced in pain. What's wrong with you nothing is wrong mom I just a little sore I fell off if shadow yesterday that's all. Oh my god are you ok Alexis said yeah mom no big deal.

"WELL LET'S EAT" Kristina said banging on the table ughh Nikolas grumbled again mumbling to his self. As everyone took there seats Kristina served Nikolas first here Nicky eat it's your favorite she said pushing the food towards him.

As Sam struggled to get comfortable Nikolas looked as if he was ill and was struggling to keep a straight face I think I'm going to be sick Nikolas said before bolting from the table. What is going on around here Alexis asked looking at her sister and her daughter they both shrugged there shoulders.

As Nikolas mad his way back to the table may I be excused I'm not feeling to well Nikolas asked but you didn't eat any of your breakfast his Aunt Kristina says. Alexis watched them strangely Yes you may be excused Nikolas she told him. As he mad his way from the table Nikolas honey here have some of my smoothies maybe it can cure this stomach bug you have Kristina said with a smile. Nikolas grumbled to himself and took it begrudgingly on his way out he shot Sam a sympathetic apology.

Well I guess it just us she said smiling at Sam as the girl wore a deer in headlights look expression on her face watching her aunt's every move before catching herself. As much as I love these family meals together i have a book report I have to finish she said bolting from the table as well.

"What in the hell was that all about" Alexis said Kristina shrugged her shoulders who knows with these teenagers Alexis they have been acting funny all afternoon. Jax looked at his phone I have to go into the office be back soon kissing his wife and making his exit

It had been well into the evening when Stefan came home from his business trip seeing that Nikolas was still in bed and Samantha was hiding in the library somewhere. What's going on why is Prince Nikolas still in bed and why is Samantha avoiding me Stefan asked. Alexis says I have no idea she has been avoiding me all day as well, did something happen while I was gone Stefan replied. Oh yeah something happened alright Kristina mumbled to herself.

The Cassadines dinner was awkward to say the least both kids were staring intently at there dinner plates. While Alexis and Stefan tried engaging them in conversation while Kristina continued with her vague innuendos. Can you send her home when she is done with her book report Alexis said as she left and mad her way home. As she entered her apartment door she could see that the lock was picked. She went to call the police Natasha you still look as beautiful as the day I met you the man said " Dmitry" she said before it all went black...

The end


End file.
